hungry_sharkfandomcom-20200223-history
Boss
A boss ''is an unverified term used to describe an enemy in the Hungry Shark series that overshadows all other enemies in terms of danger, capabilities and endurance. Boss are very rare compared to other creatures, and some installments of the Hungry Shark series do not have boss enemies in them at all but some boss are common and not aggressive creature. All Bosses 'Hungry Shark Evolution' '''Main Bosses' *Mini Sub *Helicopter *Harpoon Boat *Shark Finner Boat *Kempy Bass *Bad Santa *Seal Mom *Evil Megalodon *Evil Big Daddy *Evil Mr. Snappy *Evil Alan Destroyer of the worlds *Evil Moby Dick *Evil Leo *Evil Nessie *Evil Sharkjira *Evil Robo Shark *King of Summer *Giant Crab Sub Bosses *Shark Man *Alien Submarine *Alien Spaceship *Alien Sentry *Evil Great White *Flying Great White *Biplane *Evil Electro Shark *Evil Ice Shark *Evil Pyro Shark 'Hungry Shark World' Main Bosses *King of Summer *Police Boat *Army Chopper *Friendly Gultwell Chopper *Mini Sub *Deep Sea Sub *King Jellyfish *Blue Whale *Kempy Foot *Enemy Basking Shark *Enemy Whale Shark *Enemy Great White *Enemy Megalodon *Enemy Big Momma *Enemy Atomic Shark *Enemy Mr. Snappy *Colossal Squid Sub Bosses *Shark Man *Baby Blue Whale *Army Drone *Evil Megamount Shark *Evil Great Hammerhead *Evil Tiger Shark *Saltwater Crocodile Bosses in the Hungry Shark Trilogy In the Hungry Shark Trilogy, only one of the three installments do not have a boss: Part One. In Hungry Shark: Part Two, the Giant Crab debuts and is the first boss ever in the series. In Hungry Shark: Part Three, there is a powerful enemy in a wheelchair that moves fast and shoots harpoons. He has his own lair dedicated to him and is one of the most powerful enemies in the game. Giant Crab in Hungry Shark Evolution There are four forms of the Giant Crab in Hungry Shark Evolution: the red, green, blue and black varieties. The red crab is the weakest, the green/yellow is the second weakest, the blue is the second strongest and the black is the strongest. After the player defeats the black crab the player will only encounter the black crab on upcoming rounds. These crabs attack with their high-powered pincers, swiping at your shark. The attacks deal damage that is far more powerful than most enemies in Hungry Shark Evolution. The bosses in Hungry Shark Evolution, the Giant Crabs, although not necessarily inflicting the most damage of all the enemies in the game, are still the strongest enemies in the game since they take multiple hits to destroy unlike most other hostile enemies. Some enemies like the Enemy Alan and Mini Sub are considered mini-bosses too. The enemy crab's lair before he was added had a sign that said "Gone for fishing" More information about the Giant Crab can be found here. Colossal Squid in Hungry Shark World The Colossal Squid is a boss in Hungry Shark World. Unlike the Giant Crab, the Colossal Squid only has 1 form. The Collosal Squid can be found in the middle of the Boss Battle Map during certain events. The Colossal Squid attacks in several ways, such as slapping your shark with its tentacles, bringing your sharks into its beak to chew on, and by producing ink to hurt the shark. These attacks can be fatal to the shark, but food is not as scarce in the Boss Battle Map as it is in the Crab Lair. Due to the fact that they require several hits to kill, deep sea subs and army choppers are considered min-bosses by some. More information about the Colossal Squid can be found here. Category:Hungry Shark Evolution Category:Hungry Shark: Part 2 Category:Hungry Shark: Part 3 Category:Hungry Shark Category:Boss Category:Edible Category:Hazards Category:Prey Category:Dangerous Prey Category:Enemies that make noises when near Category:Preys with a weak point Category:Underwater Category:Out-water Category:Extreme danger rating Category:Airborne Category:Fish Category:Vehicle Category:Prey with a valuable reward Category:Gem-yelding Category:Preys with a slow-motion effect and roaring sound Category:Enemy